Seu, Meu Desejo
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Comigo, ele sempre conseguia tudo que queria. Participante do XII Mini-challenge do Fórum 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Título: **Canção de Ninar  
**Capa:** -  
**Ship:** Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Gênero:** Romance/Angst  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Observação:** Universo Alternativo, graças às interações entre o Tom e a Ginny.  
**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada**: -

**Linha:** _É mais fácil obter o que se deseja com um sorriso do que à ponta da espada. - William Shakespeare_

**NA:** Essa fic foi escrita num impulso muito louco, e eu amei escrevê-la. Ela é participante do XII Mini-challenge TomXGinny do 6V. Espero que gostem, pois a escrevi com um carinhozinho. Jeeh, parabéns pelo mini-chall. Os temas estavam lindos e você é divina. beijos. ; D

______________________________________________________________________

**Seu, Meu desejo**

- O que é seu, não é meu. Mas o que é meu, sempre vai ser seu.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Se Tom queria que eu tocasse para ele, eu tocaria. Eu não me arriscava no piano, mas ele sempre pedia. Em nove meses ele me ensinou a maior das artes, a arte do toque. Do sentir. Sentir as teclas passarem pelos meus dedos e fazerem sons não tão divinos quanto os deles, mas eram sons. Ele se sentava atrás de mim e tocava junto comigo, me ensinava, mostrava o meu potencial.

Os sons graves e agudos, unidos todos em uma sinfonia perfeita. Era isso que o piano nos mostrava e era assim que eu via Tom. Como uma sinfonia: perfeito até os mínimos detalhes, tendo seus altos e baixos, seus graves e agudos. E eu acompanhava atentamente cada uma das notas tocadas por ele, por que elas moviam minha vida agora.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

- Tom, me conte o que você quer.

- Não há tempo. Venha.

Desvencilhei-me de seus braços. Para quê a pressa. Mas minha atitude fez com que ele ficasse mais irritado e me arrastasse para fora do quarto onde estávamos desde a noite passada tocando piano. Ele havia saído por meros instantes e havia voltado, agora insistindo para que ela fosse com ele.

Ele pegou sem eu braço, nervoso, enquanto resmungava e saía andando a arrastando até aquela Câmara horrenda. Ela gritou de dor, mas ele não deu a mínima atenção. Ele a jogou de qualquer jeito no chão e lhe deu as costas, indo até a sala onde haviam ficado pela enésima vez, e voltando com o diário.

- O que você vai fazer com ele?

- Algo que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Ginny, eu preciso de um favor seu.

- Qualquer coisa, já lhe disse. Qualquer pedido seu é uma ordem que faço questão de realizar.

- Eu preciso de algumas gotas do seu sangue.

Ele então tirou uma pequena adaga do bolso e a mostrou. Ela sentiu uma pontada de medo, mas ter medo de tom era ter medo da própria vida. Um paradoxo nada atraente. Ela ainda estava sentada onde ele a havia jogado, e então estendeu o braço esquerdo, e ele a pegou pelo pulso. Antes de cortar, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e sussurrou:

- O que é seu é meu.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Eu sussurrei. Então, senti o corte sendo feito no meu pulso, bem fino. Ele limpou a adaga na primeira folha do diário, e colocou meu braço em cima, deixando gotas caírem. Eu me sentia a cada minuto mais fraca, enquanto o via mais corado.

Tom sempre fora branco como a neve. E ele sempre a encontrava em frente ao piano negro, que contrastava com sua pele. Um contraste que ela adorava. Apenas seus lábios eram vermelhos vivos, e que a encantavam mais e mais. Outro contraste. Tom Riddle era um completo contraste, e que na sua vida, fazia com que tudo fosse uma contradição.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Meus olhos já não piscavam tão depressa, enquanto as bochechas dele ficavam rosadas. Ele havia pegado minha varinha e havia murmurado encantamentos variados, como se fossem uma música. Uma canção de ninar que movia meu sono, e que fazia com que eu caísse no chão de corpo inteiro, e a cada segundo o torpor me dominava mais e mais.

Eu estava em choque, com medo e ansiosa. O que estava acontecendo eu não sabia. eu somente sabia que naquele momento, algo sugava meu sangue devagar, mas intensamente. Meu pequeno corte estava curado, mas algo puxava meu sangue daquele ponto recém cortado.

Eu não sabia o que acontecia, nem queria saber. Era simplesmente maravilhoso estar à mercê de Tom. Ele nunca precisara da força para fazê-la ajudá-lo. Era só ele a tocar, a ajudar, a beijar, que ela faria qualquer coisa. afinal, ela sempre estaria à mercê de Tom Riddle.


End file.
